This Dream
by ShadowX09
Summary: Ash returns home after another loss in the league finally deciding to take a break but when news drags Ash to what could be his biggest challenge yet can Ash over come the odds and come out on top Ash x May aswell for this and a few more
1. Return

Takes after XY and Ash is 17 in this and the other characters ages will be told later when they appear none of the characters from Unova because I just didn't like the series or any characters there so sorry if you are a fan.

It had taken years but I was finally able to make it to the league final I was so close this was the best I had done in the league and I finally thought that it was my time to win but I guess Alain was just the better trainer.

Even with the bond that me and Greninja had I still wasn't able to overcome his charizard so he stands as the only one of my main rivals that I haven't been able to over come.

I mean I'm super proud of my pokemon we did make it to the finals which is the furthest I have gotten and my Pokemon tried there hardest but it just wasn't my day but runner up is still great.

"Say Pikachu you wanna head home so that we can see mom and the others"

"Pika" he jumps around on my shoulders so I guess that he seems happy enough with the idea off going home.

"Well we best got tell the others cause we can't just run off cause they will get worried." I say to him.

We head off to find the others it doesn't take us long but I find them waiting outside the league hall talking to Alain.

"Hey guys"

They all turn around to face me.

"Hey Ash we were wondering where you went off to"Serena says.

"Well I'm just here to say good bye cause I talked with Pikachu and we think that it is best that we head off home"

"Oh Ash but you have only just finished the league don't you think that you should rest for a little first before you head home"

I had thought off that but I want to go home and I can rest when we get there.

"I'm going to rest for awhile when I am home so wouldn't worry"

"So when are you going to leave Ash"

Alain asks.

"Well I was hoping to leave by tonight so then I should be home in a few days"

"Well I would love to battle you again some time Ash so if your ever back in Kalos then just give me a call then we can battle again my friend."

"Sure thing Alain I still need to beat you but right now I'm not able to so we will have to battle it out again"

I turn to the others.

"Well I guess that this is good bye then Ash"Clemont says.

"Yeah but don't worry we will see each other again."

"Take care of yourself Ash" Serena says as she gives me a hug.

"You to Serena" I hug her back and start to walk towards the docks.

"Well Pikachu when we get home we have some work to do Okay so I hope your ready"I look to me pokemon who has a big smile on his face.

We board the earliest boat that we could find it it didn't take us as long to get to Kanto as I thought it would it took a week on the boat but we were finally back in Kanto.

"It's good to be home right Pikachu"

I say as we step off the boat in Pallet town.

"Pika"

"Well since we are home why don't we have a race to the house mum will be excited to see us"

We start off running towards the house and Pika thought it would be funny if he used quick attack to make it to the house first.

When I got there he was waiting out side off the door for me.

"You know that was cheating right"

"Pika"He says with a smile.

I walk in the house and I see Mr Mime clearing the house.

He must have noticed the door open because he turns around and runs towards me giving me a hug.

"Yeah it's good to see you to buddy is mum home"

As if on que I hear a voice.

"Who is at the door"my mum says as she walks in from the kitchen.

"Hey Mum"

"Ash your home" I go over and give my mum a hug.

"Yeah I'm back from my adventure"

"Well you can tell me all about it after you have had some food cause I know that you must be starving"

I think I might have drooled abit by the sound off my mums cooking butniy has almost been a year since I had eaten any off her food I'd say her cooking is still the best I have eaten.

"Yeah Mum me and Pikachu are starving"

My mum made us all some food and I told her about my adventures in Kalos she always loved to hear about how I did on my journey I told her about Serena Clemont Bonny and Alain aswell I always keep out the dangerous parts off my adventure cause I know that would make her worry but she has always trusted me.

After finishing I helped her clean up and she asked me.

"So how long are you going to be staying this time before you head off on your next adventure Ash"

"Well I haven't really given it much thought and I haven't heard off any new regions to explore so I could be here for awhile who knows I might trying going through one off my other league again but right now I'm just going to relax here."

"Well I'd suggest you drop your Pokemon off at professor Oaks lab cause I'm sure oh pokemon have definitely missed you"

Seeing how it wasn't that late yet I decided to head off to the lab.

I walk into the lab shout professor Oak.

"Professor you here"

"Well I am a professor but I don't think I'm the one you are looking for Ashy boy."

I look to the door I come face to face with my first rival Gary Oak.

"What are you doing here Gary"

We ended our rivalry back in Kanto so we are good friends now.

"Well my Grandad is away on some research so I decided that I should watch the lab for him so you know it's not really that busy here so I can just relax a lot"

"So have you finished your training then to be a professor then"

"No I haven't yet it is a lot off work but I don't mind that part it's funny especially all the traveling I get to do oh and I forgot congratulations on how well you did in the league I was impressed"

"Thanks Gary anyway I'm just here to drop off my Pokemon so I'm going to head out back to see them"

"You want me to tell them that you are here so you don't get trampled on"

"Nah that's part off the surprise"

I run out back with Pikachu.

"Hey everyone I'm back" i shout and then the next thing I know all my Pokemon are running towards me at once.

Okay maybe this was a bad idea after all I look to see that Pikachu had stepped away so he doesn't get caught up in all off this.

First few Pokemon to catch is my Bayleaf and Heracross followed by all of my Taurous's.

Next up was my Totodile who was doing his little dance and Corphish was there with him.

I see Swallow and Staraptor flying around in the sky

the rest off my Pokemon all come along aswell besides a couple.

"Hey guys I'd like you to meet my new Pokemon I throw my Pokeballs in the air and my Greninja Goodra and the others come out.

The head over to the other Pokemon and it is good to see that my Pokemon are always happy to welcome the other Pokemon.

Snorlax is probably asleep somewhere and doesn't even know that I am back and Infernape and Sceptile haven't turned up either.

"Wonder where those two are"

I walk round the lab and I hear some noise in the trees I looked up to see Infernape and Sceptile.

"You guys going to come down and say hi to me or just going to sit up there all day then"

Infernape jumps down but Sceptile just smiles at me he always has to play the cool guy doesn't he.

Pikachu comes running back over since all the commotion has stopped and he says hello to both off them.

"I'm hoping to do some training guys and since you three are some off my best Pokemon I was hoping to you guys would wanna come on my next adventure"

They all nod there heads at me wanting to come I mean I plan on training all off my Pokemon aswell but I'm probably going to bring these three with me.

I spend the rest off the day with them we just run around and have some fun since there isn't any point training today when it starts to get dark I head back into the lab.

"Gary how long are you here for"

""Just until my Grandad is back and who knows how long that is you know how into his work he gets if Tracy was here then I could carry on my training but since he isn't im here."

"You still train your Pokemon"

"Off course Ash I might be a professor in training but I'm still a trainer aswell why do you ask"

"Well I was hoping to have a battle tomorrow if you weren't to scared"

"Like I could be scared off you Ash don't think because you reached the final that you can beat me I'm a lot stronger than I was last time we battled you know"

He is just as cocky as ever I'm glad that hasn't changed no matter how much older he gets

I was hoping he was stronger it means it will actually be a challenge for me.

"Well I'll be here early tomorrow then we can have our battle you want to do a 1-1 or a 6-6"

"You know what let's go 6-6 it will be fun to see how strong each off out teams are"

I pretty excited I haven't battled Gary in three years and since I wasn't expecting him to be here I just wanted to battle him again and he was never a weak trainer so I can see just how strong some off my Pokemon are.

"Well see you tomorrow Gary"

"Bye Ashy boy"

He really needs to get a better nickname for me what does he still think we are ten or something.

I head out off the lab and head off home I was a little tired so I head up to my room and it might seem weird that I still have Pokemon covers at my age but it's nice to come home and still feel like a kid again I put my runner up trophy next to my other awards but there is always room at the front for when I finally become a league champion.

"Well Pikachu we best get to sleep cause there is no way that Gary is going to take it easy on us tomorrow"

"Pika" he says clearly pumped for our battle tomorrow he jumps on the end off my bed and with in a few minutes he is asleep.

Okay that is the first chapter done and I hope your ready for Gary vs Ash in the second chapter and tell me what other characters you would like to see appear cause I want this to be a big story so there should be plenty going on.


	2. Ash vs Gary

I get up early in the morning and rush straight down stairs.

"Hey Ash I made you some break fast"

I see bacon and eggs had been made.

"Thanks mum"

I sit down and start to eat my breakfast.

"So what have you got planned for today then Ash"

"Well I'm going to have a battle with Gary since he is in town and so we can show each other just how much we have improved"

Well while you went to see your Pokemon yesterday I went and got you some new clothes she goes in to the living room and brings them in

I have some red trainers blue jeans a white top and a white and red jacket and I'm glad to see she hasn't forgot my hat aswell.

"Oh thanks mum I'll put these on now so I can battle Gary in them"

"Well your not around that often so the least I can do is make sure that you have some nice clothes for journeys"

I get changed then look at the time to see that it is 10.30 I guess Gary will be up since he was normally up early in the mornings anyway so

I head over to the lab and see him waiting for me.

"Well ashyboy I thought you weren't going to show up"

"Off course I'm pumped to battle you again just let me get my Pokemon and I'll be right back"

I run Into the lab and grab the Pokemon that I am going to use then meet him out on the front.

"Okay Ash you ready"

"I'm always ready Gary"

"Umbreon now" he says as he throws the poke ball and he sends his dark type.

"Pikachu you wanna take this one"

"Pika" he says happy that he is the first one that gets to battle.

"Pikachu use Electro ball"

"Counter it with Shadow ball Umbreon"

The two attacks clash in the middle cancelling each other out.

"Now Umbreon follow it up with Quick attack"

"Pikachu dodge it"

But his Umbreon was faster than I remembered it being and it hit Pikachu sending him back a little bit not doing an major damage.

"Pikachu use you own Quick attack"

Pikachu also lands a hit but it also didn't any major damage either.

"Okay no more messing around Umbreon use quick attack again"

"Pikachu counter with your own quick attack"

The two Pokemon charge towards each other at great speeds and just as there about to clash.

"Umbreon turn and use sand attack"

The sand attack causes Pikachu to stop in his tracks

"Now Umbreon use Shadow ball while there's an opening"

Since Pikachu can't see where the attack is coming from he can't dodge the attack and Gary lands a clean hit on him.

"Pikachu you Okay"

"Pika" he seems okay but still had a little bit off sand in his eyes from the attack.

"Pikachu use thunder bolt"

"Pikachuuu" I hires a huge bolt towards Umbreon.

"Stop it with Shadow ball"

Umbreon fires a Shadow ball towards the bolt but it wasn't enough to stop the thunder bolt as it hits Umbreon.

But thanks to the Shadow ball it wasn't enough to take Umbreon.

Pikachu use Iron tail.

Pikachu runs towards Umbreon and just as he is about to hit Umbreon.

"Use psychic"

I'm a flash Pikachu was caught by Psychic.

"Now slam him to the ground Umbreon the follow it up with Shadow ball"

Pikachu is slammed to the ground but he doesn't have time to get back up before he is hit with enough Shadow ball

Pikachu took some major damage off that attack.

"Pikachu you wanna switch"

"Pika"he has a serious look on his face showing that he doesn't want to switch.

"Okay use electro ball in the air"

Pikachu fires it in the air.

"Now use Iron tail on the electro ball"

Pikachu jumps up into the hitting the electro ball towards Umbreon.

"Umbreon dodge it"

But it wasn't fast enough and It hit Umbreon head on.

"Pikachu follow it up with quick attack then iron tail"

Pikachu charges at a damaged Umbreon then spins around hitting it with Iron tail.

Umbreon falls back barely been able to stand up.

"Umbreon can you still fight" Gary asked his Pokemon.

Umbreon nods it head ready for the battle to continue.

"I will say I'm already impressed Ash most people don't last this long against Umbreon but we aren't going down yet Umbreon use Shadow ball"

It fires a shadow ball towards Pikachu.

"Knock it away with Iron tail"

Pikachu jumps up hitting it away but when he lands he is face to face with Umbreon.

"Now use psychic"

Pikachu is picked up in the air and thrown across the field creating a cloud off smoke I head over to see that Pikachu is unable to battle anymore.

I reach down and pick him up.

"Don't worry buddy you did amazing job"

I put Pikachu to the side then stand back on the field.

"Umbreon return"

"Infernape I choose you"

I throw my Pokemon bringing out one of my strongest Pokemon.

"He looks powerful Ash but is he strong enough to beat my Nidoking"

Gary throws out his poke ball and Nidoking appears.

"Nidoking Use tackle"

Nidoking charged forward fast but not fast enough.

Infernape dodge it then use Mach Punch.

Jumping to the side Infernape gets an opening and hits Nidoking in the back with Mach punch.

Nidoking stumbles back "even with the type disadvantage of that move it still did some good damage."Gary says.

"Well he is one off my strongest Pokemon Gary so you best watch out"

"Nidoking Use tackle again" if he is just going to do the same move then I can keep countering it.

"Infernape dodge then use flamethrower"

Infernape jumps to the side just as Nidoking is about to run past.

"Now use Poison Tail"

"Infernaper dodge it" but it was to quick and Infernape was knocked to the side by a poison tail but now he has the effect of Poison on him.

"You think I would just try to use the same attack when you just countered it Ash"

He does have a point I should have thought off something different

"Okay Infernape Use flamethrower and let's try to keep our distance"

Infernape fires the flamethrower but instead off dodging it.

"Charge through it with Horn attack and stay close"

His Nidoking is taking damage but no enough to stop and as it gets closer to me.

"Infernape use dig to get out off there"

Infernape went under the ground avoiding Nidoking.

"Big mistake Ash now Nidoking Use Earthquake"

The Earthquake causes Infernape to come flying out of the ground and he lands infront off me.

"No infernape are you okay"

There isn't a sound but then Infernaper starts to move he wills himself back to his feat but after the damage he has taken and with the effect of Poison can he keep going.

"INFERNAPE" I look and see that his Blaze has activated.

Now his moves are even stronger.

"Infernape Use Dig again and get close"

He dives under the ground.

"You never learn Ash now Nidoking Use Earthquake again"

But before his Nidoking can.

"Infernape use Flare Blitz"

Infernape comes flying out the ground covered in flames sending Nidoking in the air.

"Now Infernape Use Mach punch keep him in the air the follow it up with Flamethrower"

Infernape his Nidoking with a Mach punch keeping in the air so now it won't be able to dodge the follow Flamethrower and with Blaze activated it should be enough to take out Nidoking.

Nidoking falls to the ground

"Nidoking are you okay"

Not hearing and noise Gary returns it to the Pokeball.

"Looks like you beat my first Pokemon but your Infernape is in no condition to fight"

I look back at Infernape and he is right after the damage he took and Poison plus the last combo he is exhausted.

"Infernape return" I put him back in his Pokeball.

"You have a good rest pal you deserve it but your done for today"

Okay so I'm two Pokemon down but I don't really want to bring out Greninja yet and I haven't picked Sceptile for this battle either.

"Gliscor come out"

I throw my Poke ball and Gliscor fluids around happy to be picked.

"Fearow"

He throws his Pokemon out so I'm guessing he wants this to be a flying battle then.

"Okay Fearow us peck"

"Gliscor Use X scissor"

The Pokemon clash and I knock his Fearow back but not slowing down.

"Gliscor Use steelwing " i shout

"Dodge it Fearow then use Aerial ace"

He lands the hit but my Gliscor doesn't take much damage from the attack

" Gliscor Use Steel wing one more time"

"You also use Steel wing Fearow."

The Pokemon clash with each off our attacks cancelling the other out.

"Gliscor fly close to Fearow"

He starts to fly next to him.

"Now use peck again Fearow"

"Dodge it Gliscor the catch it with Fire fang"

Gliscor goes to the side so Fearow starts to fly past then catches it wing with Fire fang.

"Get out off the Fearow"

His Pokemon struggles but it isn't able to get out off Gliscor grip.

"Now Gliscor fly to the ground and use X scissor"

Gliscor drags Fearow to the ground and hits X scissor on it creating a cloud off smoke.

When the smoke cleared Gliscor is still standing and Fearow is down and out.

"Well you Gliscor was stronger than I thought Ash Fearow return"

"You want to stay out Gliscor or want to switch"

"Gli" so he clearly wants to stay out since he keeps flying around the sky.

"Electivire come out"

"Gliscor Use Steel wing to start it off"

Gliscor flies towards Electivire but he doesn't seem to be moving yet.

"Now Electivire counter it with Ice punch"

The attacks clash but with Ice punch been the type advantage he is pushed back.

"Now use Electro Ball Electivire

"Use Shadow ball Gliscor"

The attacks clash and using the smoke as cover.

"Now Use Steel wing again" with the smoke as cover Gliscor was able to land a hit on Electivire.

"Next use Shadow ball"

He fires at Electivire who has just recovered from the last attack.

The explosion appears again so I must off hit him again.

"Gliscor Use X scissor to finish this" Gliscor flies down towards Electivire who is still standing.

"Now Dodge it Electivire then Grab Gliscor"

Gliscor missing but is caught by Electivire.

"Now use Ice punch again"

The attack knocks Gliscor down but he isn't out yet.

"Gliscor get out off there"

He tries but he is still caught by Electivire.

"Now Electivire Use Ice punch again and end this"

"Use Fire fang Gliscor"

Both attacks land but it was the ice punch which had taken Gliscor down.

"Gliscor return you did great buddy I couldn't have asked for more"

"Electivire return"

Now what should I throw my Infernape won't even take one small hit and he is out and Pikachu and Gliscor are down.

"Snorlax come on out"

Now he should have a hard time with my Snorlax.

"Alakazam"

"Snorlax Use ice punch"

Snorlax runs towards Alakazam.

"Now Dodge it"

He Alakazam moves out the way.

"Snorlax Use Body slam"

Snorlax tries to catch Alakazam again but he is just to fast.

"Now use confusion the follow it up with Psychic"

The combo did damage but Snorlax but not nearly enough to stop him.

"Snorlax Use Ice punch again"

"Alakazam Dodge it"

But this time Snorlax was able to get the hit on Alakazam and it did some heavy damage.

"Snorlax Use hyper beam"

"Alakazam use psychic on the hyper beam"

Alakazam uses it just in time to avoid the attack and the beam goes flying past him

"Now use confusion again then use Drain Punch"

The confusion stops me from giving any commands to Snorlax but wait why is he using a fighting type move on Snorlax and with Alakazam he must no it won't do much if any damage.

Snorlax is confused and Alakazam uses Drain punch.

"Now keep using Drain punch"

"You got to snap out off it Snorlax"

Alakazam lands three drain punches before Snorlax snaps out of it then it notice he wasn't using to the Drain punch to stop Snorlax he used it while Snorlax was confused so he could heal his Alakazam.

"Now Alakazam Use energy ball" he fires it straight towards Snorlax.

"Break it using Ice punch"

Snorlax stops the attack.

"Now us Body Slam on the Ground"

Snorlax body slams the ground making a cloud of smoke.

"Now use rest Snorlax"

While the smoke is clearing it gives Snorlax time to rest.

Alakazam Use Drain punch again the energy ball.

But as it gets close to Use Drain punch.

"Hyper beam Snorlax"

Alakazam is blasted away and knocked out by the power off Hyperbeam.

"Alakazam return"

I decide to stick with Snorlax for now.

"So you sticking with Snorlax then I guess I'll have to bring my heavy hitter out"

"Blastoise"

"Snorlax Use ice punch"

"Blastoise stop it with Rapid spin"

Snorlax hits the shell of Blastoise doing no damage.

"Now Blastoise Use Focus Punch"

Snorlax been to close is hit by the focus Punch and starts to stumble back.

"Now Blastoise Use Hydro Pump and end this"

Blastoise fires a huge water blast towards a stumbling Snorlax so he isn't even able to dodge it and takes the attack head on.

But that was enough to finish off my Snorlax.

"Snorlax return"

You can a huge rest my friend"

"Heracross I choose you"

This is my final Pokemon before I Use Greninja.

"Umbreon your turn"

His Umbreon is weakened after the battle with Pikachu so I should be able to take him down.

"Heracross use horn attack"

"Umbreon use quick attack"

The clash but Umbreon is weaker right now because of the other battle

"Use focus Punch"

"Dodge it Umbreon then use Sand attack"

Heracross missed and was it by the sand attack but it looks like he didn't get it in his eye.

"Now Shadow ball Umbreon"

"Break through it using Megahorn"

Heracross pushes through the shadow ball and hit Umbreao who rolls back clearly hurt by the attack.

"Now use Focus Punch while it is hurt"

Heracross jumps in the air hoping to finish Umbreon.

"Use Psychic Umbreon"

Heracross is picked up and slammed to the ground.

"Now is Quick attack"

After been slammed to the ground Heracross doesn't have the time to get back up and is sent back.

"Heracross Use Hyper beam"

"Umbreon use Shadow ball"

The two attacks clash causing an explosion and after the smoke clearly both of our Pokemon are down.

"Well Ash this is the first time anyone has beaten my Umbreon congrats"

"Umbreon was a really strong Pokemon but I'm not out yet Gary"

We both return our Pokemon and get ready.

"Greninja i choose you"

"Hmm not one I have seen properly so Electivire I choose you"

"Greninja use cut"

He charges forward with such speed and hit Electivire before he can even react.

"Electivire Use Thunder"

"Greninja counter with water Shuriken"

The two attacks meet in the middle.

"Now hit him with Aerial ace"

"Electivire brace yourself"

Electivire grabs Greninja trying to stop the attack but still taking damage.

"Now Thunder"

Oh wait since Electivire has hold of him he can't dodge and he takes the full blast from thunder.

Electivire drops him after and he jumps back still standing.

Use Double team then follow up with cut.

Electivire wasn't able to keep up with which one is the real Greninja.

"Use Ice punch to destroy them"

His Electivire punches through each off the double coming towards him.

"Now Greninja use cut then Water Shuriken"

Both attacks land on Electivire since he didn't know where and he dropped to his knees out off the fight.

"So Ash it's time for our final Pokemon each Blastoise let's finish this"

"Greninja it's time"

We use our bond and we go into Ash Greninja form.

"Whoa now I wasn't expecting that"

"Greninja use Cut"

I'm the blink off an eye he hits Blastoise.

"That's some speed Blastoise Use Earthquake the focus Punch"

"Greninja try to dodge it"

The EarthQuake makes Greninja lose his balance a little bit he was still able to dodge the attack.

"Now Aerial ace Greninja"

"Rapid Spin Blastoise to defend it"

The attack doesn't do anything because of rapid spin.

"Well I can see that I am not going to win this battle like this"

"So you going to Forfeit Gary"

"Off course not Ash I just need to use this"

He pulls he hand from out his pocket and what is on it surprises me.

"Now Blastoise it's time Mega Evole"

His Blastoise is now a Mega Blastoise"

"Now use Hydro Pump"

"Counter with your own Water Shuriken"

My Greninja is over powered by the attack and is hit from it.

"Use double team"

Greninja makes loads of copies so Gary can't track which one is him.

"Use Aerial Ace"

"Rapid Spin with Hydro Pump Blastoise"

All the copies off Greninja are gone and even Greninja was hit by the attack.

"Jump in the air and use Water Shuriken again"

He throws it towards Blastoise.

"Now Aerial ace aswell"

"Stop the Water Shuriken using focus Punch"

Been to distracted by the Water Shuriken Greninja was able to hit him with Aerial ace.

"Now use cut aswell take him down Greninja"

"Greninja lands another attack"

"Use Hydro Cannon"

Being two close Greninja wasn't able to avoid it in time as he was sent across the battlefield by it.

"Greninja Super Water Shuriken"

"Blastoise Rapid spin again"

The Water Shuriken hits Blastoise but even his defence weren't enough to take that attack and he is sent flying backwards.

"Hydro Pump"

Blastoise is heavy damages but he still has the energy to Use Hydro which hits Greninja head on.

"Keep using it Blastoise and walk towards him"

Greninja tried blocking the attack with cut but the water pressure isn't making it easy"

"Now Focus Punch "

Not seeing how close he was because off the Hydro Pump and is sent straight to the ground.

Keeping this up is hard and Greninja drops to fall going back to his old form.

"I can't believe I lost" I say as I fall to the floor aswell"

"Hey cheer up Ash you almost beat my strongest team and I know that you have stronger Pokemon which you never used so you probably would have beaten me now let's do inside so I can heal your Pokemon"

We head into the lab and Gary takes care off my Pokemon.

"So what you doing now Ash"

"Well since your watching the lab me and you are going to do some training together until I can beat you again"

"Bring it on Ashy Boy"

Okay that is the chapter done I'd like to know opinions on how I done the battles cause that is important but just let me know who you want to appear someone said not to include Drew but I can't agree to that cause he will be appearing later and Gary will also be a big part of it aswell so enjoy just a quick update since I was in the mood to write this one so.


	3. New Region

okay i have deleted a few off the chapters have already uploaded since i believe that i can do them better and i am taking the story in a different direction, I'd like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed the story up till this point and i hope you will keep reading.

"Gary so will you help me train my pokemon as much as i hate to admit it you are an amazing trainer and if me and you train together we could become even better" i mean he did beat me in our last battle so i could really use his help if i want to become stronger."I don't see why not ashy boy with me helping you train it won't belong before you can actually become a champion"

* * *

6 months later.

i went to lab almost everyday so that i could train with my pokemon , we both had different styles of battling and with different strategies we pushed our pokemon to the limit so that each off them could be Gary is still training to become a professor he has to do some work at the lab so i just have my pokemon train together everyone wants to get stronger so we can win the league its not just my dream its the dream off all the pokemon that i have captured.

"Pikachu you use thuderbolt and infernape you counter it" I've been training to see how well they are able to battle without the help, Infernape uses dig to dodge the attack.

"Pikachu keep a look out for where infernape is coming from"i look aroumd the ground to see if i can also spot where infernape is coming from but he must have gone pretty low down, the ground starts to shake a little.

"Pikachu jump backwards Infernape is coming now" Pikachu jumps backward just in time as Infernape comes out the ground using flare blitz ,

"Pikachu using quick attack then spin and use iron tail.

Pikachu runs towards Infernape about to land a powerful iron tail but infernape comes down and use mach punch, both pokemon are pushing with all of there might trying to over power the other the to bounce off each other and land back on there feet , both off them are tired they have been going at this for a long time.

"okay you to i think it is time that we stop this here you have both been going at this for awhile and have both been training hard so you need a rest"

Pikachu runs over to my side while i walk over to infernape and return him to his pokeball.

They both have worked hard so have the rest of my team so I should probably give them all a break.

I head back into the lab to see that Gary is typing away on a computer so I decide to walk over and see what he is doing.

"Hey Gary I see that you are working hard for once"

I say to to him he doesn't both to turn around but laughs a little.

"Off course Ash some of us actually do other things then eat sleep and battle all day, if you must know though I'm just checking some of the research that my grandfather sent me."

"So how is Professor Oak anyone I thought that he would have been back by now"

Gary keeps typing away.

"He's doing good he's just been lost in his research you know what these professors are like they can't help them self until they find what they are looking for"

"Sounds like me and you with our training here aswell"He turns in his chair to look at me.

"That's true, He did say that we should check the news there is supposed to be a big announcement soon so we should probably check it out"

He gets out of his seat and I follow him to the living part of the lab,

Some times I actually forget just how rich the Oaks are the living facilities off the lab are almost like a 5 star hotel the living room alone is probably bigger ten my house.

We walk over to the couch and sit down.

"So what you think the big news is about anyway Gary"

He is a researcher so he should have some idea what it could be about.

"Well it could be anything last time there was a big announcement all it was is that a legendary Pokemon had been sighted so it might be nothing special"

I turn the tv and switch over to the news channel and we were surprised to see the person on the screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen to deliver the huge Pokemon announcement is none other then the Champion of Kanto himself Lance"

The screen zooms over to Lance.

"Thank you for having and me here it is an honour to deliver this news.

This is an exciting time if you are a Pokemon trainer , Coordinator or even a Pokemon researcher there has been a new Region discovered not to long ago called Alola which has some Pokemon that the rest of the world has never seen before."

"Really Lance so what can you tell us about this new region"

"I can't say much about it myself it will be a surprise for anyone who wishes to travel there but that isn't the only news.

I have spoken with the heads of Alola and we are going to organise a massive tournament so we can crown the first Champion of Alola".

"Can anyone compete in this or do you have to collect badges like the other leagues"the new reporter asks.

"No anyone can compete after the first champion is named we will decide who will be gym leaders for the next time"

"With this been open to anyone I'm sure you have some big names coming but I think our audience want to know will you be competing aswell Lance"

I turn to Gary for a moment.

"Can you imagine if Lance was going to compete in this"

"I can it would be huge but he already a champion so he's probably to busy to compete"

He does have point so I turn back to the tv.

"There is a chance I might be competing but that's all I have to say on the matter aswell so all trainers make sure you come to Alola the tournament starts in three weeks from now"

After that it goes to a break on the tv I look down at Pikachu and we both jump up on the air at the same time.

"Well someone is excited I'm guessing you're going then" Gary says walking over to a computer.

"Off course I'm going Gary I could have the chance to be named the first Champion of Alola why wouldn't I go"

Gary turns around to me with a weird look on his face.

"I'm sorry to say this Ash but you won't be the first Champion of Alola it's just impossible"

That's a little harsh even with all the training we have been doing he doesn't believe that I can become a champion.

"Why can't I become a champion"

"You can't become the first Champion of Alola because he first Champion will be me Gary Oak"

I stood there with a baffled look on my face for a moment.

"You're going to compete as well"I look down a Pikachu thinking he is joking.

"Yes I am or are you scared of the competition"

Off course I'm not scared just means I can beat him infront of the world again.

"No if you want to compete then try to not get eliminated to early then cause I want to be the one to defeat you"

In a full battle we are both tied with one win each so if we can battle again in the league we can finally find out who is the better trainer.

"You can keep thinking that Ash but we have to get ready for when we leave we might aswell travel together so if it starts in three weeks we should probably go get packed"

"Wait does that mean we are leaving soon"

This is some short notice news.

"Well we have three weeks so we should probably leave tomorrow so we can see the region a little before it actually starts and I want to see this new region"

Well it's not like we have anything stopping us from going to tomorrow so he is right we probably should.

"Okay I'll go pack my stuff and we can leave for Alola tomorrow okay"

I walk out the lab with Pikachu in tow.

"You excited Pikachu we are going to be going to a new region"

He jumps around showing he is excited.n

"There will be some seriously strong trainers here so hopefully we are ready"

"Pika" he is clearly ready he isn't one to back down from anyone.

I walk into my house to see Mr Mime is cleaning around the house ,he waves at me like he does every time I come home.

"Did you have a good day with Gary" my mum shouts from the kitchen.

"Yes Mam I have some news to tell you" I walk into the kitchen.

"Let me guess you're coming to tell me that you are going to be leaving soon"

I didn't really say anything first I just stood there.

"How did you know that"

"I saw it on the news and I know what you're like and if I'm honest I'm surprised you stayed home this long you normally stay home like a week then you are gone off on another one of you're adventures."

Well that is true when ever I finsh a league I leave again after around a week so I can go to a another region.

"Well this time I will be going with Gary so we will be leaving tomorrow okay"

I walk out off the kitchen and begin to head up stairs.

"Well I hope you two have fun"

I hear her shout.

I walk into my room and grab my back pack so I can start packing.

It take me about an hour until I have everything packed and I have decide what Pokemon I will be taking with me I have my dinner with my mum and she makes my favourite food since I am going to be leaving tomorrow.

"Pikachu we are ready for this new region this could finally be our time to be on the top" is

I decide to sleep early I can't wait till we are in this new region.

* * *

May's pov

In another region there was a girl who had also seen the news about a new region.

"May are you going to the new region aswell with you're father and brother"

I was planning on going even if they won't going there is someone I am hoping to see.

"Yes Mum I'll be heading to this new region with Dad and Max but I don't think I'll be competing"

My mother comes and sits on the bed next to me.

"So why are you going I know that you might want to support you're brother but you don't have to go to a different region to do so"

"I'm not going to support just Max I'm mainly going cause there is someone that I am hoping to find someone there"

My mother puts her hand on my shoulder.

"It's a boy isn't it"it was more of a statement then a question but I can never hide anything from my mother so.

"Yes it is do you it's someone I have had a crush on for a long time and I thought it was just a childish one but after all these years I know that it isn't just some small crush so I really want to see him but I haven't been able to contact him"

"It's Ash isn't it"

I look up at her wondering how she knows.

"It's was obvious when you traveled together you had a small crush on each other but you were always close, me and you're father thought you were a good match for each other"

"What you mean on each other you think he liked me back"

"It was obvious dear and I'm sure he still does now so if you're so sure about going then I support what you are doing"

She stands up and walks out the room leaving me to my thoughts which were mostly wondering if Ash would actually be there.

I just hope that we are still as close as we were back then.

Okay chapter is done so let me know what you think I will be changing a few things from my other chapters so leave a review I like to know what you all think


End file.
